


game nights and celestial nonsense

by Littlelionman15



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Chloe Decker, Chloe Decker Finds Out, Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, Cute Lucifer, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Heaven & Hell, Hurt Chloe Decker, Hurt Lucifer, Insecure Lucifer, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, POV Chloe Decker, POV Lucifer, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelionman15/pseuds/Littlelionman15
Summary: AU of 5x04!it's lucifer's last night on earth, and of all nights, it's game night - the tradition him, the detective and her offspring had set up. just as his hopes fall to ash and dust, she comes out of the elevator as well, with bags of burgers and fries in her hand.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Trixie Espinoza, God & Lucifer, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 15
Kudos: 225





	game nights and celestial nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!   
> it's time for some domestic fluff once again, wouldn't you say? lol
> 
> anyways, while we're all waiting for 5B, i wanted to write some lucifer fics to ease the wait for myself - and for whomever decides to read these as well. if you like it, please leave feedback in the comments; everything is welcome, from rooms for improvement to your two cents on whether or not these two deserve the whole world (you and i both already know they do). 
> 
> be it as it may, good luck with the read!  
> love,   
> adi

It was the Devil's last night on Earth.

Sorrow still ate him up from the inside, making his blood boil at the image of hurt encircling the Detective’s beautiful eyes, the green in them more beautiful than any shade of it existing in the Garden suddenly losing its warmth as she realizes that Michael wasn’t lying.

That bastard – if Lucifer was to get his hands on him again, he’d do much more than cut him across the face; oh, by the gates of hell, he would do things no being bound to the mortal realm was capable of imagining, and he wouldn’t punish him because the results of his schemes and twisted games ended up hurting Lucifer – it was because they hurt her.

It took all of his strength to stop himself from not going to her door to apologize a million times, shower the whole apartment with a rose for every second she’d spent hurting, sing her a million serenades and kneel for her forgiveness, because he missed her – he missed her in every way he could imagine; he missed the soft scent of her perfume as she walked next to him, her hair that cast shadows upon all the beauty of the heaven bouncing in a low ponytail and gracing the shoulders of her suits and jackets.

But he didn’t; she needed some time and space and he would give it to her, no matter how much time it took – even if it meant eons spent in sorrow and hurt before he’d see her again.

Tonight was supposed to be game night. The detective and little Ms. Espinoza would come over, as per their agreement they’d set up way before the fight – game night was their thing…or used to be, when they still talked.   
In both cases, Lucifer had taken it upon himself to put together a little arrangement for his guests.

It was one of his finest wines for himself and the Detective – it was from the 40s, one of the last times he’d met up with an old friend of his just as the war had ended – and a non-alcoholic cocktail for Trixie. There’d of also been a cheese platter he assembled himself, some strawberries with whipped cream, and of course, board games.

He’d worn his finest, cherry-red, silk shirt paired with an onyx black waist coat and pants of the same color. If it was to be his last night here for a while, he’d dress appropriately.

His heart began racing as he heard the elevator climbing.

Soon, it would open, and he’d see her – he’d see her face and remember the guilt that kept him up at night, the sadness in her eyes that would haunt his dreams whenever it was he’d get them back and the coldness that crept under his skin as she left him behind at the precinct.   
He’d see all of that – _feel it all_ – and yet he kept counting down the seconds.

Lucifer turned around to check the arrangement one last time before they came, and as he was pulling the cheese platter a bit closer to the center, the doors opened.

“Hello, ladies” the sorrow in his voice had been hidden in slivers of hope and joy, both set aflame by the thought of a smile on her beautiful lips, as she always had when entering a room.

But then he’d seen that it wasn’t _ladies_ , but _lady_ – it was Trixie, all by herself, with a broad and radiant smile. She took after her mother – detective Douche could in no universe make the room brighter by a dozen shades with a smile.

In that moment, the Devil’s heart broke a bit.

She’d taken a bite from the appetizers he put near the door, so she was waving her hand instead of speaking with a full mouth. Again, the Detective’s work, as Dan hadn’t heard of manners.

“Hi, Lucifer!” she said, lastly.

“Where…where’s your mother?” he asked, hoping for an affirmative answer.

And such one he’d received. “Oh, she’ll be here any minute, she went back to the car to bring your favorite meal, burgers and…”

“Fries” he finished, a broad smile lighting up his face. “The Detective brought burgers and fries.”

“And no ketchup” The sound of the familiar voice sent an army of chills cascading down his back, making blood rush into his cheeks “because I know you don’t like it.”

There she was, with her golden hair falling over the shoulders of her pastel blouse in perfect waves as a perky smile rose from the lips he’d dreamt of kissing ever since he first saw her.

“Detective…” he fell short when it came to words all of a sudden, in awe of the perfection of her presence. “You came.”

“Of course I’d come” she says, putting the fries down onto the counter with the other appetizers. The detective smiled quickly, and immeasurable amounts of warmth and love flooded his chest.   
“Game night is our thing, remember?”

“Yes…but I – I thought you were mad.”

“About that, Lucifer…” she’d cast her glance at Trixie, who walked over at the balcony to admire the skyline of the City of Angels, and assured herself their secret was safe.

“I thought about it. I did, a truckload of time actually, I thought about how messed up that was.   
How I’m not a being that was supposed to exist at all – let alone to work, to be a mother to Trixie, to be alive at all – and it made me mad as hell. Pun sort of intended.”

“But I realized that it would be wrong to take that anger out on you, Lucifer. You had no part in all this mess, and that’s something we have in common, I guess.   
So, if I’m about to deal with a bunch of celestial nonsense, then I figured it’d be wise to have my favorite celestial being by my side.”

She took his hand, waiting for a second to see whether he was approving of it, and as tears rose in his onyx eyes as he nodded quickly, pulled it closer and into a hug.

She missed him – the scent of his cologne, which smelled as if elegance had taken liquid form, and the softness of his designer clothes against her skin, but most of all, she missed hearing his heart rise and sink in sync with her own as their fingers intertwined.

After stealing a quick kiss, with his lips feeling as soft as the silk he was wearing as they brushed against her own, she looked at him once more and said:

“Plus, we have another thing in common now, you know?”

“And what’s that?” he was smiling once again, after what felt like eons to him. She’d been by his side once again, and that meant neither dear old dad nor the bastard Michael had won; they never would, as long as he had her.

“We both dislike your dad.”

Lucifer laughed, leaning his head onto hers. “Indeed, my beautiful Detective.”


End file.
